guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Wail of Doom
Question: Is this skill actually tied to Soul Reaping? It seems more like a Curses category, and being soul-reaping, it will be (mostly) limited to primary necromancers. If the description is right, this would be even better than Power Block since you only have to interupt an attack, not even an attack skill to shut down a (warrior|ranger). If that is the case, then the usage note should be change, as you wouldn't even need to watch the skill monitor for Wail of Doom to be effective. --theeth 18:20, 13 April 2006 (CDT) :If it was meant that you need to interupt an attack skill, then this would be much harder to use than you may expect. However, if you place faintheartedness/shadow of fear before trying to interupt, then you have a completely different story. If the description is right, then you have the ultimate warrior shutdown, since disabled skilled drains all adrenline, which many warriors thrive off of.--8765 18:28, 13 April 2006 (CDT) Use this skill right after a warrior uses Primal Rage for some extra hilarity. — Stabber (talk) 18:31, 13 April 2006 (CDT) :Then they are disabled anyway. how will that change anything? [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 16:45, 8 May 2006 (CDT) ::Maybe he means 10 seconds after Primal Rage was activated. However, the flip side is just as funny... Use Primal Rage (Stance, not attack skill) if this skill is used against you. --Spot 16:29, 18 May 2006 (CDT) ::You probably mean she. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 18:09, 18 May 2006 (CDT) I'm pretty sure that this skill can't be capped in Divine Path. This is fun in AB to protect yourself as an MM. Shido 00:16, 16 February 2007 (CST) Cry of Frus why is Cry of Frustration related? - 10:00, 28 June 2006 (CDT) :Both are spells that interrupt non-spell skills. 134.130.4.46 17:59, 28 June 2006 (CDT) ::Um, if that is the only relation, then I don't think they are related close enough for CoF to be listed. Wail of Doom can only interrupt attack skills, whereas CoF is a generic any-skill interrupt. And the last time I checked, it is quite near impossible to interrupt an attack skill using CoF, you need blind luck or spying on the other team's voice chat. - 18:15, 28 June 2006 (CDT) :::No, wail can interrupt anything. I don't know if it'd list them as related even so. --68.142.14.84 18:33, 28 June 2006 (CDT) ::::Neither did I, so I just removed it. 134.130.4.46 21:00, 28 June 2006 (CDT) :::I beg to differ. Most attack skills appear to take as much time activating as the "weapon swinging" animation, you've got all that time for interruption. Bow Attacks are particularly easy to interrupted (Barrage taking a full second). --Theeth (talk) 21:14, 28 June 2006 (CDT) ::::Sorry, I was just thinking about sword/axe attacks, which I haven't been able to interrupt unless I was actually trying to interrupt the previous action. Regardless, I still think the nature of this skill too dissimilar with Cry of Frustration. This skill in fact interrupts more than just skills, whereas Cry of Frush only interrupt skills, and they have completely different side effects. - 22:44, 28 June 2006 (CDT) :::::I completely agree with you on that matter. --Theeth (talk) 19:21, 30 June 2006 (CDT) What does it disable? Does this spell disable: Touch Skills and pet attacks in addition to physical attacks?-Only a Shadow :Pet attacks, yes. Touch skills, no. Check out Attack for more information.--65.185.60.89 18:24, 15 July 2006 (CDT) not activating I have heard reports of this skill not activateing half the time, even when cast against someone who is attacking. :: Soqed Hozi :: 10:00, 23 October 2006 (CDT) Interrupt Is this the only active Necro interrupt there is? apart from Mark of Subversion, and that's not really an interrupt.... This is the only interrupt necs have. With all the boa sins around, this skill might be useful. Sins are completely screwed if they can't use attack skills. It's a great elite, but strangely I find myself never using it. A grenth derv who can't use attack skills can't disenchant either. The fact that it's in Soul reaping is awesome, as you can run it with any other attribute you'd like. P A R A S I T I C 02:43, 8 March 2007 (CST) :great seems far too strong a word for a 15 energy 10% life intterupt. Similary I would say being in soul reaping is a major disadvantage - you're lucky if you can fit in even 1 other soul reaping skill to your build, if you're investing a lot, that's going to hurt... though in AB/FA or a team with QZ, JB spammer etc the passive effect would justify it certainly. The disabling effect is certainly pretty powerful, but nothing special unless the other team has excessive hex removal. Phool 17:38, 8 March 2007 (CST) You only need 10 in Soul Reaping to keep it on someone forever. The power of this spell is that it's not a hex. Once you've disabled someone's attack skills, they're screwed. Unless they have Flourish on their skillbar, there's nothing they can do about it. This is why i say it's useful against Boa sins. They're common everywhere, and a sin without attack skills can't really hurt anyone. P A R A S I T I C 15:02, 17 March 2007 (CDT) :Yeah, that's why I say it only becomes attractive against teams with excessive hex removal. Otherwise, a simple price of failure alone will be 30 seconds of cheap shutdown. Phool 15:24, 17 March 2007 (CDT) what about spinal shivers and it's dupe? ~Soqed Hozi~ 14:36, 26 April 2007 (CDT) Question Does this skill disable attack skills even wehn foe did not used an attack skill? (seeing the foe was attacking normally). ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 08:04, 25 March 2007 (CDT) :Yes. --Fyren 19:54, 25 March 2007 (CDT) ::Aight ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 15:22, 26 March 2007 (CDT) Interrupt other skills? I used it on a Dervish and each time it seemed to cause an interrupt of Mending Touch. I mean, clearly I didn't get the correct interrupt but it happened more than once and I don't think anyone else on my team had interrupts. Coincidence that he canceled it then or am I missing something subtle about this skill?— [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] 22:22, 4 June 2007 (CDT) :"Clearly you didn't get the correct interrupt?" --Fyren 22:41, 4 June 2007 (CDT) ::You have to interrupt an attack for it to do anything. If they are using mending touch they're not attacking. So I messed up the interrupt. — [[User:JediRogue|'Rogue']] 14:16, 8 June 2007 (CDT) Looks really really good Why isn't this used more? It's essentially an absolutely unstoppable complete warrior/assassin shutdown that can't be stopped in anyway. It's a single skill on a necro's bar that can stop any kind of melee character in it's tracks. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 65.30.20.38 ( ) }. : I use it in PvP, especially for AB ;). In PvE, it's always in my mind, but a different elite usually wins over because there are better ones depending on the situation. Biscuits 14:17, 8 June 2007 (CDT)